


First Full Stuffle

by Weltanschuuang



Series: Two-Side Mirror [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Cyberpunk, Gen, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltanschuuang/pseuds/Weltanschuuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继续Two-Side Mirror Part 1 First Silmaril Contention Case<br/>销声匿迹一个月的Angband早已按耐不住，发动吞并多松尼安家族军火企业的屠杀；Barahir和Beren等十二人出逃；Sauron受Melkor指示亲自负责对Barahir等人的抓捕，同时作为Angband首席计算机科学家（亦是Feanor死后目前时间公认的计算机科学天才）开始对Feanor留下的获得第二、三部分Silmaril的线索——七大猜想在浩瀚的网络云端中进行搜索和解密；Turin开始脱离多瑞亚丝（黑手党），学会作为一个赏金雇佣杀手在暗处活动（获得Beleg的帮助），同时悄悄饲机为自己的父亲报仇；Iluvatar内阁成立Silmaril案社会志愿者协会，缓解白塔遇袭后社会的混乱，Finrod邀请Curufin和Celegorm加入；Beren死里逃生，两年后携带能获得第二部分Silmaril的线索回归，遭到Angband疯狂的加倍搜捕······</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piacere

**Author's Note:**

> 两三个主要Original Characters；主要的警告见“序曲；会有三条大主线：Sauron线、刷新组线、Turin线，两条时间线：Angband覆灭为界线，覆灭前剧情为主；多视角讲述
> 
> 此章出现的CP：Melkor/Sauron，Beleg/Turin

Piacere-First Full Stuffle 01

 

屡屡传来多松尼安的人被屠杀的消息。他们四散奔逃，孤立无援，逐一被紧随的Mafioso们击毙。Bregolas（布瑞国拉斯）已经死了，照片与DNA都显示那具被四倍的子弹贯穿的尸体是其本人无疑。Finarfin家族的人在Barahir等人掩护下逃脱；他们不敢张扬，这毕竟很不光彩。

局势大好——又一个家族产业被兼并。多松尼安公开的身份是军火企业，其最大的销售方是政府，私下也会向其他需要的人伸出援手；Finarfin家族就是它的“援助”对象之一。

现在它是我们的了，旗下的矿藏、技术应该共享给Angband，不是吗？如果他们答应与Angband合作或许就不会遭此横祸。

Sauron看着电子报告，左手手指有节奏感地轻轻敲击坐椅的红木扶手。这些都在意料之内。然而Barahir和他的儿子以及多松尼安十护法始终下落不明。这群笨蛋，以为把整个多松尼安端了就完事了吗？那十二个人可以兴风作浪给Angband找很多麻烦，或者成为彻底的丧家犬，无法构成任何威胁——但也不能是活着的。不过对他们的追捕反而给无聊的行动添上了一丝趣味。

突然有兴趣了呢。

尸体、鲜血、刚刚变为寡妇的女人在哭嚎，传来的照片中无非就是这些，还有……孩子。他不想再看；除去烦腻，他并未对所有的屠杀都能看得云淡风轻——他不想伤害太多无辜的人，尽管在自己的舞台上的确对他们有所伤害。

当初接受Melkor的训练时，杀的人均是有目的有价值的，但对于无辜的人和小孩……尤其是小孩……下不去手。

我就是那样的一个孩子。

有必要赶尽杀绝，因为你不知道他们之后会带来什么。被某个恐怖组织看中将其培养成杀手最后死在复仇成功的那一刻，也可能作为一个被迫拿枪污了手的孩童迎上不长眼的子弹僵卧沙场，默默无闻。Iluvatar思想不会在意那些孩子，战乱频发的地方离它太远了。如果Iluvatar思想被我所控制或许不会让那些事发生；干净的理想国不宜存在，但也不能盘踞太过肮脏的东西。这是专政，又如何？我喜欢有序的世界，至少眼里容得沙子容不得石块。

所以，怜悯的想法通通给我滚。

他继续操作电脑，审查着报告和Angband以往的资料，寻找线索和某些东西。

手边是Melkor命人送来的最新研发的手枪，其原型是DE第九代的.50AEMarkXIX，选择性结合了Roger.454Alaskan的优点，在现代材料学发展的推动下，既无前者的巨大笨重又无后者可怕的后坐力和火药的浪费。干脆锋利的枪身，简洁的设计，无关紧要的地方恰当地刻上纹路，充满现代美感。是自己喜欢的类型，看来是他亲自为自己设计的。

应该找个人试一试，谁会这么幸运呢？（刚才的怜悯真是怯懦）

扳机处圈着自己的手指，空气中划着银色的弧。已经没有什么新鲜的消息传来。Gothmog不是一个好渔夫，编织的网的网孔总是有点大，这次漏掉的鱼儿价值不菲呦。

杯子里的ChateauMargaux（玛歌）色泽柔和，上好的酒红与鹅黄的灯光交织，似鲜血。

它在晃动，Sauron望着酒中自己的倒影。

眼前的事物变了，朦胧模糊、色彩混合；先前清晰的轮廓不再，色块的交织颇具浪漫。是灯光？还是红色的河？外面是晚霞。

天边是红，地面是广阔的戈壁。

纷杂的枪声、孩童的哭喊，我看见自己拿着枪在屠戮这些孩子。他们非常顺从，因为镣铐束缚着手脚；看不清那些孩子的面孔……不，那些脸是我的，都是我的……每张脸都是血红；他们仰面倒下，惊恐在那些脸上扎了根。暴尸荒野，被秃鹫食尽。那些都是我的脸。蚂蚁将他们分为小粒搬往巢穴；黑汁流出散发着恶臭，微生物描绘脸的每一分……

我的脸在腐烂，绽放橙黄色的鲜花，伴随酷似热油表面的泡沫鼓出、裂开般清脆的破碎声。秃鹫落下，啄走脸上的一颗熔岩般的宝石。

肠胃翻滚，五脏六腑绞在一起。

酒杯倒落，落入另一只手中。那只手不是我的，我的手没有那么苍劲骨感。

他将高脚杯中的残酒一饮而尽。“相比于Margaux，我更喜欢Latour（拉图）。‘酒王’更刚劲醇厚。”

“还不如说‘酒王’与你更般配。”Sauron回过神来，但脸色惨白，平时温润的嘴唇干裂失色，勉强挤出一丝微笑。

温暖的手抚上Sauron的肩膀，从身后包围了他。“失却的记忆又在烦扰你？”

“模糊、可怖。”

“既然无法记起就不要沉迷于此。”

他深深靠入Melkor的怀里，眼泪不争气地流下，还不如受伤时坚韧。“但它们纠缠我不放。”

Melkor容许他倚在自己的臂弯中；Sauron告诉他刚才看到的一切。

“一定要学会忘记。”深深的一吻。他品尝到眼泪的咸香，柔软的金褐色睫毛细微煽动，轻戳嘴唇敏感的神经。“礼物喜欢吗？”

Sauron点头，渐渐恢复血色。

“我想带给人死亡快感、榨出更多血花的武器更适合你。尽管你看起来承受不住巨大的后坐力。”

“恐怕大多数人都是这么想的。他们哪有你了解我。”

“不了解是对的，你可以带给他们惊喜。”他悄悄抓了下Sauron的腰，换来怀里的一阵轻微抽搐。

落地玻璃外是黄昏，夕阳艳丽灿烂；一侧的大海尽力将天空之火吞下，却仍旧无法包含它所有的热烈。深秋的原野枯黄，远处是橙红或红褐的群山，再远则是白塔Taniquetil，只不过因这个距离它不再高大巍峨，成为维林诺指向天穹的食指，像是连天空都想掌控。

太阳抛出今日的最后一缕光，继而从金色变红变紫直至跃往世界的另一端。

Sauron休憩起身，发现正躺在床式沙发上，有着熟稔气味的外套覆着自己。Melkor操作着他的电脑；投射出的新修改的虚拟模型包围了他。Sauron走过去，将手搭在Melkor的手上，轻轻扳下。

他动了几个键，手在虚拟模型中稍作改动和指引。“这样会更有效，如果想直接接入并操控Iluvatar思想的话。它不会对人体造成太大的伤害。但这有很大风险，如果被Iluvatar思想困住甚至吞噬，后果不可想象。”他望向Melkor，想透过他的眼睛探寻。

“没有更好的方法吗？”

“按照目前的科技，没有其他方法。”他略有犹豫，“所以……你……真的要尝试吗？”

“不是尝试，是一定要进入。”比往常发布命令时的语气更低沉，也更不容拒绝。随之他露出微笑，声音柔和许多；清香淡雅的气息钻进Sauron的耳朵和领子。“你担心我？”

“我怕……”他没有继续说。脖子的淡红色很漂亮，Melkor想。

“不会有事的，我不会忘了你。”

Sauron没有回答。能否成功有一部分的决定因素在我，在我的程序和机器。我不能再失去。

“Feanor的那七条世纪难题[1]，你找到了吗？”

“只找到三条。他把它们藏得很深，散落入网络数据好比钻石抛入大海。”Sauron后仰靠在椅背，将双臂惬意地交叉在脑后。“基本不会有什么人能找到，除了我，但那些人就算只为了钱也会耗尽脑汁争抢。内阁肯定急于删除一切与Silmarils有关的东西，所以他们也在努力。”

Feanor不希望他最天才的成果石沉大海，他宁愿青史留名，为此他已经付出了生命。他留下七大世纪难题，藏身云端，全部找到并破解者将会得到另两部分同样隐藏云端且更深的Silamrils，无论那人是敌是友，又能带来什么，和平还是毁灭。

“完全解出我们手里的三条问题需要一段时间。多久我不能确定，毕竟Feanor的思路总是新颖怪异，我也并不知道他设了多少陷阱。”

“你尽力，慢慢来。无论如何你的速度一定会快于白塔的人。”

Sauron扭头微笑，凑上去送了Melkor一个转瞬即逝的吻，在对方还未来得及俘获他前悄然逝去。

 

 

他从远处窥察了多松尼安的覆灭。巨大建筑物被强制着上火做的外衣，碎裂崩溃。他也清晰明了地见证了Bregolas的死及Barahir等人的出逃——从最新的红外望远镜中，多松尼安总部内的实时情况再清楚不过。

他们是混乱之中穿过几条不同的暗道消失的。看来那些暗路的反监测措施做得很好，它们的表面覆盖的物质有效地遮挡Angband监视所用的电磁波。但这十二个人躲不了多久，就看Angband的人有多快察觉并行动了。

握紧的拳头，手指扎得肉生疼。

心无法泛起波澜，残暴的屠戮甚至无法荡起一圈涟漪。难道怜悯和良心也死了？

“Turin。Turin？你在哪儿？”

现在听到这些令人心烦，这类情绪他对于耳机另一端的人并不常有。“海边。”他的确在海边，岸边有一丛以建筑材料、金属碎片和尸体为燃料的巨大篝火。

“先生让你回去。晚宴上他问起你，想知道你为什么不出席，还有为什么你最近总是不在明霓国斯。”

“我对姐姐说过。”

“先生总不能找小姐问这些吧。”对方的语气变得严肃又恳切，“总之你现在快回来，我们需要你——不只是先生。”

“如果你们有事就不必等我。我……离明霓国斯有点远，恐怕回去已经后半夜了。”

“你到底跑哪儿去了！无法获得你的地理位置。”

看来Angband为了这次行动把方圆几十公里内所有的网络信号都屏蔽掉了。“我没有开启导航。”说谎有时很必要。

“你真是越来越任性。别告诉我这就是你的反叛期。”语含笑意，同时带着隐忧。“有事情随时联络。”

一时两人无言。

喧嚣淡去，陆地吹来的风席卷火焰末梢，向着在火光的映衬下漆黑的海奔去。深秋的风已经学会了冬天的怒寒，连几缕略长的发丝也跟着不住颤抖。

“注意安全，我知道你并不是单纯地去海边。”对方发出惯常的温和笑声，只不过有些干涩和突兀的无奈——他给人的印象总像是随时能化解一切烦恼。

“等会儿再联系。”他干脆地挂断——欺骗他总会让自己不舒服。

是时候离开了。看再多也没用，他并不能给予多松尼安什么帮助。母亲就出身于多松尼安的Beor家族，但她早在今夜的覆灭前就已经历过家破人亡了。而她究竟在哪儿？他不知道。曾经同母亲和尚在襁褓中的妹妹相依的贫民窟没有她们的踪影已多时日，徒留残破的记忆久久不散罢了。

远处的火光通过叶子落尽的树在土路上映下后者斑驳摇曳的影子，似爪子，似利齿。带刺的高帮靴子将来不及融入尘土的枯叶压碎磨揉，喀喀嚓嚓着向远处的不知是何的生物宣告此处有人。这可有点危险。

深夜气温骤降，他却感觉不到寒意。或许是躁动的原因。大型哈雷摩托停在几百米外的一棵仍有生机的老树下。说实话那辆富有强烈金属光泽的摩托相对于他年轻清瘦的身体过于庞大，巨大粗实的车轮与他一点都不四称。无论是穿衣打扮还是言行举止，他看起来更像一个中规中矩的乖少爷而不是路灯下骑摩托车在高速公路上狂飙的朋克少年——可惜的是他就是那么做的。

他轻巧跃上身旁的一棵还有几丛叶子的树；有两个人悠然走过来，他们没发现自己的原因或许是自负地认为林子里没有别人，把他的脚步声也当成了他们自己的。

他将耳机戴上，调节一下，树下两人的悄声私语清晰无比地传进他的耳朵。

“‘侍者’的命令你执行了么？‘火蝎’不会善罢甘休的，他不可能放任到手的奖赏飞了。”其中一人说。

“这命令倒是执行了，但‘后’是什么意思？他好像并不想与‘火蝎’争功。”另一个人回答。

“你是不是傻。他只是不动声色，他一定会揽下那十二个人的生死权。‘侍者’是不会让‘火蝎’舒心的，尽管相比‘火蝎’‘侍者’更宽宏大量；他真的很好人，目前还不知道什么事能让他愤怒。”

“你也太天真了，之所以平静温和，只是因为我们还没遇见让‘侍者’生气的事。不过我们在这里瞎猜也没用。‘王’没有表示吗？”

“没有。”

“‘侍者’会不会把‘火蝎’弄死？”

“不会吧……‘王’虽然喜爱‘侍者’但不可能只为一个人的愤怒而损失那么忠诚的心腹？‘后’也不像是能做出那种事的人。”

第一个说话的人压低了声音，Turin不得不将耳机的音量调大。“听说‘火蝎’和‘侍者’分别知道一些事情，除他们自己和‘王’外没有任何人知道——”

“嘘——！”另一人捂住刚才说话的人的嘴，语气满是警惕，哑着嗓子说，“有些话不该讲。”

二人还欲继续交谈，但像是收到了什么指示似的，急步反了回去。Turin取下消音器，将它和枪收回。他们既然没有威胁到什么就不必冒着招来其他Angband的人的风险。不过他们的对话很有意思，似在酝酿什么。‘王’应该就是Melkor本人。但‘火蝎’是谁？‘侍者’又是谁？

他又等了一会儿，见不再有人迹，猫一样轻盈落地。他抬头看天，被火映红的黑夜出现几点白色，揉揉头发，手心感到几处冰凉，还是湿的。下雪了。

空气中回荡着摩托的轰鸣——又开始制造噪音打扰城市的安眠。

清晨天还未亮，小区内只有几户人家开了灯。黑色的哈雷摩托停止哞鸣；Turin摘下摩托头盔，呼吸着冰冷的空气。

 

第一场雪后的那日是晴天，但从清晨开始便是彻骨的冷。水和温度在窗户玻璃上画了形式多样的冰花，不过都很薄，指甲轻轻一划就酥碎了。Luthien像过去的数个日子一样，起得很早，现在她喝着自己调制的奶茶听着机器管家为自己说着刚刚发生的新闻；视频、文字解说等投影在她的周围。

“昨日23时49分17秒，多松尼安家族军火企业发生连环爆炸。Iluvatar议会的直属调查局已出动……划为二级案情……爆炸原因尚在调查中……目前未有生还者……”

Luthien看完这个新闻，才发觉在这期间一口奶茶都没喝。距Taniquetil恐怖袭击才过去一个月Angband就按耐不住了，她想，多松尼安和多瑞亚斯有交情，不知道父亲会做出什么应对。

有访客。Luthien看了一眼监视屏，是Turin。

门外的少年穿着的黑色大衣沾上几处白雪，和深色的牛仔裤及黑色的皮靴有尘土的痕迹，还有雪化之后的水痕。平时黑色柔顺的头发因被风蹂躏过和带摩托头盔的缘故乱糟糟；略弯的长睫毛蒙上了少许的霜。再往下看，是略带歉意不自然的微笑——Luthien知道她的干弟弟又有求于她或是闯祸了；露出护手的手指尖则冻得通红。

Luthien把Turin拉进房门。“快进来，你这样容易感冒。”

“真觉得你应该去上学，让校规拘束拘束你。”Luthien递给他一条干净的干毛巾，接过沾雪的大衣，“你肯定在外面混了一晚上。被冻到了吧。”

Turin整理好头发，摘下护手，将紧身毛衣的袖口挽上手肘，一条镶着蓝宝石的银项链在胸前晃悠；他接过Luthien给的咖啡。“还好，只不过昨晚的风有点大。”

“你昨晚是不是去了多松尼安？”

他犹豫一会儿，点点头。“你怎么知道的？”

Luthien笑了出来，整理下他的大衣。“别忘了你的姐姐我是做什么的，是研究了几年痕量证据学的法医呦。看看你衣服上的尘土我就知道你是从哪里来的。”

被风吹红的脸刚刚稍有好转变回象牙白色，又红了。

“父亲应该正担心你，你休息好了就赶快回去。先洗个澡。”少年点头。Luthien拍拍他的肩，算是慰问。

“我想在你这里住几天。父亲那边我会去解释的。可以吗？姐姐？”

Luthien永远都不能拒绝Turin恳求的表情。“所以还要附上帮你解释的任务。”Turin点头，调皮地微笑。

“谢谢姐姐。”

Luthien摸摸Turin刚整理好的黑头发，灿烂的笑容含着显而易见的诡计；Turin不禁又有一种要被捉弄的预感。

“我上班去了。床铺准备好了。你的眼圈很黑呦。”

“姐姐，等等。”Luthien停下脚步。这个声音不似平常的消沉或顽皮，上一次听到这个声音和语气是多年前多瑞亚斯宣布放弃对Turin的母亲Morwen寻找的时候。

“Beren还活着。”她猛然回头，看到的是不带一丝感情的黑色瞳孔。她刚回过神来，想说什么，Turin已经去做别的事了。

 

“父亲，Turin在我这儿住几天。”

“哦，好。他没事就好。他知道了多松尼安的事了吗？”

“他知道了，今天早上起床时听到新闻了。”故意略去Turin丰富的摩托夜生活。“父亲，我觉得Turin快被你惯坏了。”

“是吗？怎么，嫉妒了？”耳机的那边传来笑声。

“没有，不过我觉得叫Beleg看着他比较好。他比较听Beleg的话。”她没有说陡然从心里升起的浓云。

她扭动车钥匙，踩下油门；经过去往白塔下属警局的高速公路口，驶向另一边。是出维林诺市的路。

 

 

满靶。满靶。满靶。……

Melkor送的“Alaskan”真是好用；后坐力是大了点，但就喜欢这种不容忽视的震感。

“Eilinel[2]，我的枪法很好，对吧？”Sauron收回枪，用专用的布轻轻擦拭着枪身；枪明亮富有光泽，看便知枪的主人对它呵护有加。一个女人被固定在一旁的椅子上，眼里、话语里满是恨意。

“他不会中计的！你不可能得逞！”

Sauron瞥了她一眼。“老掉牙的说辞。你们这些俘虏就不能有些创意？哪怕是粗话也好，尽管我不喜欢。”不屑不可阻挡地传到女人的耳里，激起又一阵亘古不变的咒骂。

他挥手，几名一身黑色西装的Mafioso围住了女人。

“你们要做什么！”

“不要扭扭捏捏，刚才的豪情哪儿去了？”Sauron从容地装上弹夹，一眼都不看Eilinel，“在我面前他们不会造次。”做了一个瞄准的优雅姿势。

总部之外据点的射击场亦是大气。粗糙的消音墙布置得十分合理，竭力削弱枪声。高大的门廊和宽阔的场地，有着高顶上亮度恰到好处的灯光照耀。

女人被拉去固定在靶前。一名Mafioso的衣服被撕破，一名Mafioso的手满是指甲的掐痕，一名Mafioso的手被咬出血痕；同时女人也挨了耳掴。

每个Angband据点的每一个角落的都会有个应急药箱；Sauron拿出瓶药膏，递给手被咬伤的Mafioso，送上安慰的笑容。其他人向那名Mafioso投来羡慕的目光。

“你对我的人的态度太差了。看在你要跟我玩游戏的份上，不跟你计较。”

“Alaskan”的枪口粗大是它闻名的其中一个条件；曾有人开玩笑说若他正对那个枪口准得失禁。女人望着似无底深渊的枪口，不禁噤声。

“我们来玩画图，就画你的剪影。”又是一个美好的笑容；人在死前也应该见到美好的事物。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

“愚蠢的女人。但你没被吓晕已经很好了。”

两名Mafioso将Eilinel从描绘她的轮廓的致密子弹间取下。

门口下属得到了些消息。他走上前来，获得许可后，对他的主人耳语。Sauron面无表情；善于察颜观色之人或许发现他的脸僵硬了一瞬，不过立刻恢复灵动。

他也对来人悄声嘱咐了几句，随即让那人离开；对方没有回到原先的岗位，径直走了出去。

“我们明天再玩。直到你的那一半回话。”

语气云淡风轻，Sauron收起枪。

Melkor应该已经在餐桌旁等我了。

 

 

Luthien的公寓受光很好，一日中最好的阳光都被窗户们接住。现在就有几缕将近中午的灿烂穿过遮光窗帘和墙壁的缝隙打扰他的安眠。补觉总是令人晕乎乎，尤其是在舒服的被褥和枕头中。

房间里似有声响。不是姐姐回来了，现在还未到下班的时候，她也从不回家吃午饭。警觉重回刚睡醒的身体，Turin知道最好的做法是别弄出声音。

有人开门进入他睡觉的房间；脚步很轻，抬脚落脚都没有多余的步骤。只凭听，他就知道来人是经受过多年训练的。手从不速之客看不见的角度伸入枕头下面，握住枪托。

咔叻，子弹上膛，枪口直指来者的面门。

哦不，这里应该不是什么人都能随便进来的。另一只手让电子管家拉开窗帘。

熟悉的脸和银白的头发；过去的数个冬天都会穿着长浅色风衣外套的青年。

“哦Beleg你为什么不吱声！”

“如果我说话就不能检验你的应急反应能力了，也不能顺便检验我的教育成果。”Beleg做到床边，揉揉Turin的头发。他瞅瞅凌乱的床铺和不整的衬衣，皱皱眉。“当初真应该连起居作息都做军人式的训练。”

“唉，这个你就别管了。”Turin躺回床上，又一骨碌地翻坐起来，“是姐姐派你来监督我的吧。”

Beleg笑而不语。他走出去整理下这所公寓为数不多的混乱地方。

“午饭你想吃什么？”看见Turin收拾完出来，Beleg问。

“我想出去吃。”他微微偏头，看着Beleg，补上一句，“我其实很怀念你的厨艺，但今天我赶时间。”

“你又要去哪里？”语气带着些许质问。

他停下手头的事物，惯常的忧伤重回少年的眉眼。“多尔罗明。”

 

多尔罗明易主很久了，与九年前他离开时模样变了许多。外来者在这里安家；失去曾经的秩序与欢笑，多尔罗明的阴影变长了。

这里远离白塔Taniquetil的监视，Iluvatar思想对这里的影响较少，因此自从Hurin死后，多尔罗明衰急速衰败。

他感觉总有数双不安分的眼睛窥视自己；许多不法之徒都聚在这里谋划着什么。这里有黑市，更有不同黑手党的聚点和交易之处，还有政府的影子们。但多尔罗明曾经也是一个实力强盛的黑手党的总部。Turin不禁握紧拳头，但内心仍旧无法荡起一丝愤怒。

看来心真的已经死了。

“你有到这里执行过任务么？”Turin低声问。

“没有。这里的顶多是情报的交易，一般都是手下做的事情。”Beleg一直观察着周遭。他的视力过人，现在他就发现在某些黑洞洞的窗后或是阴影密布的小巷藏着闪烁不定的眼睛。

酒吧林立。据说几年前议会派人对这里进行过一次整顿，但议会的人刚走，被铲平的非法场所就如雨后春笋般冒了出来。它们就像某些牛皮癣，扒了去又回来；根不去除就不会死。

道路坑洼，溢满污水；电线密密麻麻交织穿梭，有些甚至垂下挡住瘦小的道路。褪色的衣服、缝补过数次的衣服、污迹般般（不知来源什么）的衣服在鲜有人至的小巷中迎风招展，背光看去还以为是什么破烂不堪或不可告人的东西。

Turin记得这条街道两旁曾种满鲜花，脚下的砖块曾都是仿十九世纪小镇典雅不失美感的上等货。过去的北境其中之一的商业中心居然落得这等落寞。

他们走进一间名为“Amon Rudh（阿蒙如兹）”的酒吧，是街上最大的一间，在多尔罗明及外界的暗处小有名气；当然也更鱼龙混杂——进行过的大小交易不计其数，无论是白道还是黑道、警方还是黑手党都会在此处出没。

酒吧的门面虽小，内部甚是宽敞，坐满了人；客人们的表情阴晴不定，就像这里的天气。有些人高声谈天说地畅饮参了水的酒，懂事的人则小声交谈警惕周围并在恰当的时候附和几声；有身份地位的则会小室密谈，但隐秘措施不够的话则等同于暴露，所以这并非明智之举。

他们坐在不会引人注意又能看见各个出入通道的角落。紫色的眼影、红艳的嘴唇、过分夸张的发型，一名身着银闪闪的紧身短裙的女子为他们送上两杯红酒，一边抛着眉眼，就差没有直接挨过来了。

“真恶心。”那名女子走远后Turin咋舌。

“如果条件允许，她们不会走上这条路的。”Beleg闻闻杯中的酒，再看看不干净的酒杯，发现Turin也没有喝这里的酒的意思。“你在等谁？”

“一个线人。”觉察到Beleg投来询问的目光他进一步解释，“我前段时间也来过几次多尔罗明。我救过那个线人的儿子，他便死心塌地地为我效命了。”

Turin的解释很明显令Beleg不满意。“我希望你能给我一些更详细的说法。你用了很多借口隐瞒了许多事呀。”他微笑着说。

Turin装作什么都没听见，自顾自地观察周遭的人。

“我昨天刚回来，今天就被叫来陪你‘胡闹’了。”

听到“胡闹”二字，Turin倏忽回望Beleg，很是不满；Beleg依旧笑着，轻轻转动摇晃杯中的酒，但不喝——他早已掌握对付Turin的各种方法。

黑水晶般晶莹的眼睛睁大，放着他这个年龄应有的好奇的光。“你最近又执行了什么任务？去哪里了？”

“去了Alqualonde和Nan Elmoth。”

“Alqualonde？下次我要去那里玩玩。”

“想去可以，但要通知我们一声。”Beleg的神色突然变的认真，令Turin骤然觉得应该听话点。

“Nan Elmoth那个地方又黑又乱啊。那里有发生什么有趣的是吗？你做了什么？详细点。”他想转移话题。

看着少年热切的眼神，Beleg当然愿意告诉他全部的事情。只要能让他一直是个孩子。

“想要详细些呀。”

Turin点头。

“那就拿你悄悄做的事情作为交换。我当然也要详细些的。”

Turin又变回先前的消沉，还添上了一丝不满和委屈。小家伙也会“穷途末路”了，Beleg想。

 

“……听说Barahir和他儿子没死……”

“……是肯定没死。Angband对抓到他们的赏金很高啊。”

“别说那么大声，说不定我们周围就有他的线人。”

“喔——”“咦——”“……”

讨论的人发出夸张的惊呼。

Beleg和Turin不动声色，装作只是过路人。

“Angband对他们的悬赏的确很高，尤其是Barahir和Beren。”看着手机的Turin突然在Beleg耳边冒出了一句。Beleg惊诧地望着他；他居然对那些专为赏金猎人公开的消息这么灵通，早于多瑞亚斯知道。

“他来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]这里是仿照解出费马大定理的Andrew Wiles、Arthur Jaffe、Alain Connes、Edward Witten等人参与的美国克雷数学研究所(Clay Mathematics Institute,CMI) 于2000年5月24日公布的数学猜想——千禧年大奖难题(Millennium Prize Problems), 又称世界七大数学难题。根据克雷数学研究所订定的规则，任何一个猜想的解答，只要发表在数学期刊上，并经过两年的验证期，解决者就会被颁发一百万美元奖金。（庞加莱猜想已解决）这些难题是呼应1900年德国数学家大卫·希尔伯特在巴黎提出的23个数学问题。  
> 这里用也当是一个呼应。虽然连第二次工业革命后的世界史我都架空了……
> 
> [2]Eilinel，艾丽妮尔，掉入Sauron的圈套出卖Barahir十二人的戈利姆的妻子（应该都记得她吧，只是个提醒
> 
>  


	2. Stringendo  Ma non troppo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两三个主要Original Characters；主要的警告见“序曲；会有三条大主线：Sauron线、刷新组线（此章上线）、Turin线，两条时间线：Angband覆灭为界线，覆灭前剧情为主；多视角讲述
> 
> 此章出现的CP：弓盔，刷新组

Stringendo Ma non troppo - First Full Stuffle 02

 

 

“怎么？对今晚的招待不满意么？”

Curufin移开望着夜间天空中闪着灯的飞机的视线，看向声音发源处。打理官方又不失个人特色的稍稍蓬松微鬈的金色头发，搭配银灰的瞳色甚是融洽；杯中的香槟同头发一起沾染上大厅中灿烂的光，和夜晚的深紫蓝及密集而微弱的城市灯光汇聚的暗色。

差点出神了。Curufin收回飘飞的思绪。“还算满意吧。”

“他说你要求很严格看来是真的。”他抿了一口香槟，靠在大理石栏杆上，没有因刚才言辞中的傲慢流露出不满，反而有一丝……满意。

“哪个他？”

“Turkafinwe呀。”

“……”

“我觉得他很有趣。”年轻的东道主望向他，眼中汇聚千万点明亮；微笑恰到好处，不温不火。“你也很有趣。”

“如果你对我有兴趣的话，我们似乎不应该在这儿谈。”他的话让对方捎带一许困惑和期待，“应该在你的或我的办公室。”

金发男人的笑容似浓浓的奶茶，他转过身与Curufin共同扬起头望着远方；他真的在欣赏风景，先占据佳位的人却未将目光聚焦在任何事物上。城市的灯光掩盖了真空传来的自然的美，非生物的事物自古便是无感的，不过Curufin视力很好，只要双眼适应黑暗，他能辨认看得到的所有星座和说出大部分恒星的名字。

朱庇特和他的四位追随者[1]在飘来的云与明亮的月中躲藏，却因自己太过耀眼逃不出有心人的眼睛。“今晚天气其实不错。”发觉金发年轻人投来疑问的目光他故意不加说明，回应了一个斯文而官方的笑容。

对方也很会意，便没有追问。

Finrod，Finarfin的长子，Olwe帝国[2]的继承人，Iluvatar议会新晋的年轻非常驻议员；善于推算和社交，上层社会中的红人。近段时间来却流传着一个说法：Finrod并不打算继承企业；其家族并未表态……Curufin在脑子里把身旁人自己目前所知的所有讯息审慎而快速地过了一遍。他看起来并不像是能做出某些事的人。

“还是很感激你们的加入。”低婉悦耳的声音敲碎了Curufin思想的防护，直直地钻入脑海。声音确实不错，他评判。

“但我并没有答应我和Tyelko为‘the Swan’所用。”

“我是以个人名义与你们合作的，与我的企业无关。失望了？”

Curufin没有回答。或许应该因没有踏入“Olwe帝国”而感到失望；但Finrod会更有趣。

“你们和多松尼安究竟是什么关系，除了那些？”

Finrod瞪大打磨光滑的水晶般的眼睛，先是讶异，继而转为调皮。“你还真是奇怪，居然敢问如此露骨的问题。”

Curufin也绽出相同的调皮笑容。“我可以用一些消息作为交换。”

年轻的东道主笑出声来，略蓬松的头发随着抖动的肩膀微微颤动，酒杯里的一点香槟也跃起几滴。“Curufinwe先生说话真有趣。”他又抿了一口，“朋友关系。他们曾帮我们度过一次难关，这是公开了的。可惜在他们的紧要关头我却无法给予任何帮助。太快了，那些人太快了。”

Curufin看见握着酒杯的指节发白，香槟在抖。

“你们对Angband的仇恨我绝对相信。”

“谢谢。我也相信你们。”他以微笑回谢，“我希望明天就能开始我们的计划。”

Curufin点头。

“下午的交流会，你有没有发现什么。”

“有一些人在钓鱼。实质性的东西什么都没说，反而在阐释中夹杂着没有道理的东西。他们在对接”

“嗯。有我的人，有多瑞亚斯的人，有政府的人，也有那些人。都在通过文字游戏做交易。在我们之中这都是常态。只不过今天的这次，含糊的话太多了。”

“我看见了Eonwe。” 

“他是我的朋友，也是代表Manwe来的。白塔来了不少人呢。”

他没有接话；望着金发朋友灿烂的笑容和明亮的瞳孔，耳后不禁有些发热。

“你想通过Silmaril案志愿者协会得到什么？”

“我对Silmarils没有兴趣。”

Curufin非常惊异；堂堂Olwe帝国的继承人居然不想从Silmarils案中为己方谋利。

“消息灵通的你应该听说过我不是很想继承企业。”见Curufin并无插话的意思Finrod继续说，“我在寻找值得做的事罢了。”

“恕我不这么认为。会把命丢了的。”

Finrod再次回以淡淡的微笑，而在Curufin看来这个笑容相比于之前的黯淡许多。

 

 

Turin的线人络腮胡子，身材矮胖，满脸皆是乐呵呵的像是生活不错吃得级开的样子，Beleg看来则不然；那双眼睛几乎眯成脸上仅次于嘴巴的两条大缝，掩盖了原本属于双眸的真实色彩，似乎并不是真的和善。

他的名字是Mim，Amon Rudh酒店的常客。只要在酒店内流通的消息，无论是否有用，事无大小皆会流入他的耳朵。然而奇怪的是并不会有人会怀疑他可以做一个纯粹的情报贩子——Mim乐于将他的大部分所知与人分享，无论是谁是什么来头；只可惜那些被分享的均是无聊之谈，久而久之便鲜有人怀疑他了。

“我始终觉得你们应该再放开点。”走在二人前面的Mim停在了一间公寓前，按了指纹。并非所有普通的公寓均按要求安装了相应的识别装置，或是为了成本或是为了掩护，对此议会并没有做硬性规定，何况远离维林诺之地。

“没办法，像他这种前线下来的人总是过于谨慎。”Beleg搂了下Turin的肩，没有理会后者的抗议。

房间的布局无甚特点非常规矩，标准的公寓式。非要说出独特之处只能是这里多了几把椅子和一张桌子。这些进房打扫卫生的工作人员看在眼里，自然也会有更多人相信常有访客到Mim的公寓做客，于是又安全了一分，只要访客们谈笑风生举止自然。

“Kim和Ibun呢？”Turin问，一边把大衣随手搭在一杆衣架上；Beleg不禁暗自感叹曾经有洁癖的少年一去不复返。

“啊，他们呀，出去玩了。”活跃的胖子在会客间与厨房快速往返，开下这个或那个柜子翻找东西，“咦？放哪儿去了？”他在准备饮品。

“是去玩啊，还是另有他事？”

Mim停下了手里的动作，转头看向他们，咧嘴露出黄而大的牙，有一颗似乎镶了某种金属，却不是黄金。“啥都瞒不过老朋友你。”

Turin再次用尴尬地微笑回应Beleg责备又好奇的眼神。

“你们来我这儿是不是想打听那些人的事。”

Turin刚想回答，Beleg示意他先不要说。

“哪些人？我们不明白你在说什么。”Beleg接话。

Mim瞅了他一眼，无法看见眯缝的眼睛是否隐藏了其他意思。“来我这儿的人可没有怀疑我的。”

“谨慎一点有好处。”Beleg微笑，悄悄拉住想插话的Turin。

他不顾Turin的疑虑和Mim的不满，检查了房间的每一处。他并不在意只手可数的各样柜子里有什么，墙壁内部、中央空调通风口、灰暗的网络导线、地板等等才是当下值得怀疑的。以他的经验，他从不轻易相信黑道上的人，尤其是Mim这种在野的情报贩子，无论是否和己方的人有交情。

“够了！”Beleg正要打开笔记本——真正的褐色皮革封面的旧笔记本——Mim低吼道，冲上去抢过Beleg手中的物品，“我这里不欢迎你。”

“莫非笔记本里有见不得我们两个的事？”Beleg指指Turin和他自己。

“呵，我知道你在试探。但你所有的动作全是徒劳的。因为我这里没有任何东西值得挑刺，更不会暴露来到我这里的所有人！”发觉Beleg看着怀里的笔记本，又说，“想看？拿去！”他瞪着Beleg，脸上的两条大缝终于打开了朦胧的锁使他人能看清里面的眼珠；他把笔记本丢给了Turin。

Turin匆匆扫过，耸了耸肩，正要给Beleg看时笔记本又被Mim抓了回去。

“是我家的生活记录，记得都是那些永不回返的日子，多尔罗明还在的时候的日子。”Mim稍微平静下来，但行为还是带着少许怒气；他的样子像极了某些人，最宝贵的记忆被盗取的人。

Beleg向Turin投去询问的目光；Turin点点头。

“很抱歉我对你的冒犯。但也希望你能更加小心。不起眼的东西也可大作文章。”

房间的主人没有回答Beleg的道歉。他走回厨房端出两杯咖啡。“用具简陋。但相信我，咖啡很好。”

“抱歉，我的朋友冒犯了你。”Turin说。

“知道就好。”Mim表现出接受道歉的样子，“你的这位朋友是什么来头？”

“和他来自同样的地方。”Beleg回答。

“别在我面前装聪明。Neithan来自灭亡的多尔罗明的上层，你估计不是。据我猜测你应该来自多瑞亚斯，别人看不出来我一眼就能看出来！我这人只是看起来很憨。”

Turin和Beleg笑了起来，搅得Mim一阵糊涂。“你们笑什么？”

“没什么。我们当然知道你是个老狐狸。‘别人看不出来我一眼就能看出来’。”Turin笑着说，一边拍拍Mim的阔肩。

“行了，快点切入正题。”Mim怒气烟消云散，“多松尼安那十二个人确实有其中一人在这儿。就在酒店里。他们应该从别人不知道的地方买来了假身份、假指纹和一堆易装物品。”

“不清楚他们的货源么？”Turin问。

“我可没那跟踪的本事，他们可是高手。不过有一点我清楚。”他想卖关子，发现眼前的两人都不搭理才继续说，“他们在频繁地联系，在这儿的那人应该是他。”

 

 

“这些应该是你需要的。我目前只能弄到这么多。”

“足够了。不能再用以前的联系方式，我们需要躲藏一段时间。时机到了我能找到你。相信我。”

——Iluvatar思想听到的信息

 

 

Curufin踩着前方自己的影子。走廊的房顶很高，窗户是玻璃质地；有几处的钢筋混凝土房梁掉落下来，挨在地板上那一端碎成小块，伸出钢筋是恐怖小说中墓地枯木扭曲的枝桠。断裂的水管锈迹斑斑，吐着富含杂质的血液。

“这地方貌似不错。怎么找到的？”Celegorm问。

“这是老城区唯一的荒废处，无人管理几十年了。我买下了。它在政府登记的是老式图书馆，而且经营得很好。”Finrod走在最前面，把后背放心地交给Celegorm和Curufin。

“按理来说议会不可能毫不之情。”

“单从外观你们觉得如何？”Finrod问。

“希腊式的顶柱，无技术故作精湛华丽但实际上极为庸俗的雕花、镂刻。严格来说是这样。门的风格还不错，很老气；窗户长而窄，木制窗框还有斑驳的虫蚀痕迹；窗帘发黄，颜色让人昏昏欲睡提不起胃口。建筑的一半被工地架子包围，不错的掩护。”Curufin回答，标准的评论式语调，冷漠而乏味；他更想看清Finrod的每一个表情，当Finrod听到如此直率又无礼的话时。

Finrod轻笑几声。“所以实际上你在说外观平淡老旧，的确是个令人无兴趣踏足的老式图书馆。隐藏效果不错呢。你看得很仔细。”

“他呀，有选择性强迫症。”Celegorm嗤了一声；Curufin当他不存在。

走廊已深。晦暗的角落、几根钢筋混凝土交叉处的阴影中，一条良钢与佳木共同承受的楼梯盘旋而上，成为此地无处不在的腐朽的对立；楼梯口背面则是石制暗门，外表做得和周围缠上几缕青藤的墙壁一样真实。

“先到这儿来。”Finrod引导其余两人至楼梯后的暗门。

他向两位朋友比划了一下门的大小，然后在模拟的墙壁上摸了几处，用手指在墙上画了一个稍复杂的大图案。伪装的墙壁上浮现出透明的屏幕，幽幽散发着蓝绿色的光；像被蜘蛛的丝线织就，屏幕的每一分来自四面八方。

Finrod在上面按了几下，门开了。这扇门如时间的分隔线，划开了两个世界；另一边也是走廊和向下的直楼梯，却是由他熟悉的合金和无情的反光制成的。那一边似时空中的波动点，漆黑从门后伸出长长的触手将三人也染上黑色。

一行人方才一直向前，现在一直向下；向下，向下，直到大地深出无人知晓的隐秘角落。

Finrod边走边在墙壁上轻轻敲击出一小段听似即兴的鼓点，晦暗的白色灯光亮起，走廊内的事物闯入视野。

“你喜欢摇滚？”Celegorm问。

“算是吧。我喜欢许多种音乐风格和形式。不过别记住刚才那段呦，每天都不同。”

“但每一段都会是你喜欢的。”

“没错。”

“奇怪的癖好。”

隐秘之地的另一条走廊尽头是另一扇门。这扇门无特殊之处，除了材质是厚厚的合金。

“里面会是让你们兴奋的东西。”Finrod接受了眼纹识别，给他和Celegorm神秘的笑容。

Curufin看见跳动的蓝与绿与红，点点沉浮。那是大型计算机，老式图书馆地下自动编写书中内容的排排现代书柜，乌黑哑光的金属板和液晶的细条状显示屏，红色LED的数字频繁却急速又不紧不慢地跃动。每层空间每部盒子的背后连接数条型号不一的线管如溪流，集中在背对背的金属驾之间汇聚为河，又自下而上向更深更暗之地交汇奔涌入数据的大海再倏忽分崩为繁杂细密的粗网；它们向地面以上延伸，布满四周的墙壁和天花板，小部分则流往更深处的土地。

指尖轻轻抚摸不为人知的怪物的一小块组织，他不禁在心底发出赞美。“价值不菲。我想里面碳化硅板的材质均为上等。”嘴角上扬，声音很轻，似食物的丝缕清香可以飘得很远、

浸透得很深，“我想知道如果把它们毁了会对你造成多大损失，帮议会除了多大的祸患。”

Finrod微笑着将他修长而白皙的手覆上他的手。“我会让你用生命去赔偿。”

“现在有没有想崩了我的冲动？”

“抱歉，朋友。我不要你的命，我要你的一生，只让你剩下生命。”

僵持。不错，让我见识一下Finarfin的长子，含着金钥匙出生的Olwe帝国的继承人，Finrod愤怒的样子。

他的身高同自己一样不是很突出，但都还不错。近两个月来他频繁地约他，已让他见识了面前的年轻男子夏秋冬着装的品位；基本符合他的审美，尽管有时会有点老气，却被解释说是喜欢经典。

Curufin此刻无心控制自己的心绪，任由它们肆意妄为。不必当真，只是玩玩，他想；但不知道Finrod能从今日自我思想保护系统爆出漏洞的自己的脸上、眼中、嘴上、身上看到多少。

“你们两个在做什么？我好像看到了两条频率相同的电波？”一进机器们所在的栖息之所的大门，Celegorm就不见了踪影，直到此时才幽灵般冒了出来，惯常的稍带玩味的笑容挂在脸上。

Curufin瞥向他，看到自己的亲哥慢慢走近，比划着相向的两条电波撞击的手势。

“开玩笑而已，你别当真。”Curufin回过头，看到的是一张温暖的笑脸。

“我知道你不会做出任何不利于这里的事。假如这里真的被敌方或政府，或其他人，破坏了，我会当做它们是为正确的事而死的，不会怪任何人。”

放在一台机器上的手感觉到细微的抓捏感，他稍稍抬头，看见Finrod转瞬即逝的微笑；后者白皙瘦削的手搭在他的手上。

这是什么意思？

他回以微笑，向房间深处走去；他知晓这些机器的所有用途，熟捻它们的所有脾性，只不过在如此破败的地方有此种场景也是够令人惊诧。确实没有白塔的先进，却也蕴藏着巨大能量。他蹲下，视线顺着线缆游走，直到光被黑暗吞噬、视觉细胞捕捉不到丝毫光的讯息。

这个地方值得研究。非主流的器械和组装方法，运行方式也有独特之处。

他走到某个架子后面，从这个角度刚好可以巧妙地不被Finrod发现。被窥视者正悄悄地对某台机器调试着什么。他想看真切点，向前移动几步保持恰到的距离。

“我们应该到上面去看看了吧。”Celegorm不知何时出现在自己身后，脸上挂着足以招引异性的招牌笑容；蒙上阴影，愈发诡谲。

Finrod也看过来，示意他们跟上。

地面之上，盘旋的楼梯之上，据点中央摆着一张原型的旋转桌子，三台不同用处的电脑坐在上面，机器后伸出的线缆伸向地下，目的地应该就是刚才见识的地方。[3]

桌子之后是有钢铁闸门的老式书架，摆满资料或是种类繁多的书。配有咖啡小厅和小型甜点室，对此Celegorm盖上富有人性的印章。

“时刻不能亏待自己的胃。”Celegorm如是说。

窗户之外是车流人流，对面也是所在的老城区特有的建筑，它们没有巍峨的身躯和光华锋利的肌肤，紧挨泥土的墙根被几丛翠藤怀抱。

Curufin打开圆桌上的电脑，连接上自己不离身的U盘。屏幕立刻冒出数个窗口，绿色白色的数据快速在其上流动。

“很主动。破坏了我的防火墙。”Finrod靠在他坐的椅子上。

“只要他见到能引起好奇心的设备，就恨不得将电脑开膛破肚。”Celegorm叼着巧克力甜甜圈端着咖啡走过来。

“别吵。”他绽出神秘的笑容，“应该都知道我父亲留下的世纪七大猜想吧。”

Finrod点头，做出期待的表情示意他继续。

“我找到了两个，它们已被我破解。但是我父亲的任何东西的存在都有一定的道理。让我们看看，我得到的两个答案能换来什么。”Curufin开始在电脑上输入数据，“抱歉了，Finrod。你的电脑我要了。”

 

 

“你是故意不出手的吧。七道难题，你们错过至少四道，Angband一定也已破获了。”

“没必要出手。我在的这个位子不允许我活动自如。而且没被白塔找到你们不是应该高兴么？某种程度上来说，它们毕竟不属于我们。”

“我们网络联系，Iluvatar系统难道没察觉？”

“见面也一样，它能听见所有人。不用担心，它有它自己的判断。它知道什么对自己有利。”

——Iluvatar思想听到的信息

 

 

酒店的爆炸将所有人卷入。

Turin能听见自己的心跳声，在短暂的寂静之时。对面四米远是Beleg和Mim，刚才Mim站的位置被硕大的混凝土结构强行侵占。

好端端的大衣又沾上一层土灰，回去又要被姐姐质问了，他想。

Beleg对他做了个通用手势；他们同时向外悄悄移动。当然，枪不离手。

爆炸发生在楼上，距这里应该是五六层，但其巨大的威力却波及甚远。同时爆炸的地方还有酒店对面的同层建筑，看样子是在威胁某些人。走廊内也是一片狼藉，经受不起震动和冲击的天花板或墙壁稀稀拉拉地倒在地上，或斜靠着未倒的墙壁挡住通路，有几个人从房间里蹒跚而出，同时剧烈地咳嗽。

两三个小时后爆炸引起的大火才被扑灭。来此调查的警察挨个询问了在场的每一个人。

警察们继续徘徊一阵便回去了；他们没必要在这个刑事案件经常发生的地方浪费太多时间。酒店照常经营，只不过住店服务无法很好地提供。

Turin和Beleg将Mim送到了安全的地方。天又开始下雪，很快车辆与行人的痕迹被白色隐没。Turin把领子拉高，风开始大了。

“我不信任Mim。”看到Turin投来疑问，Beleg进一步解释，“刚才的一切热情、神经大条应该都是装的。能在这种地方活那么久，不像是随随便便就能漏下所谓的家庭日记的人。他是在作戏，换取我的戒备。”

“但我的确从他那里获取过许多有用的消息。”

“我没说他是那边的人。有用的消息不一定只能从自己人处获得。”

Turin沉默了。他有他自己的判断，但不代表他不会考虑Beleg的想法。

“想上去看看么？”Beleg向他眨眨眼睛，“肯定和‘他们’有关。”

“看样子你比我还好奇。”

“是这样的吗？在我面前你别想掩饰。”

“突然觉得你的缺点跟姐姐的一样坏。”

“戴上这个。”Beleg递给他一个精致小巧的耳机，“真正需要执行任务时，我们几乎从不玩没有准备的游戏。这次全当陪你玩，但要记住，支持不住马上撤，我们没有认真制定进攻或是离开的路线。”

“你执行过那么多任务，早就能任意合理地制定方案了吧。”

“话是如此，但这只是试探，没必要拼命。”他又揉乱了Turin头发，激起一阵抱怨。

 

他们找了条清洁工和服务人员走的道路。通往破坏严重的近十层楼的门被锁，但没有被警方进一步隔离，知道密码的人仍旧可以来去自如；经常使用这条通道的人是不会冒着危险打开这些门的。

Beleg的手机在密码锁上投下光，常被按的沾有指纹的按键遵循密码的顺序依次浮现。

经受烈火炙烤的墙壁黝黑黯淡。他们顺着探测器的指引来到火焰的发源处。墙壁已剥落，未烧掉的墙纸融化黏糊在墙壁上绘就可怕丑陋的图案，未被伤害的只有坚韧粗大的数根钢筋——看来这间酒店也并不完全是豆腐渣工程。刺鼻、焦糊、混着凉气的说不清的味道刺激着嗅觉细胞，令人窒息。

“破坏得过于严重。我想已无法找到可用的信息。”Turin的语气带着些许失望，“Angband的炸药果然可怖。”

“你想和他们交手？”Beleg摆过视线，紧盯着Turin，“我建议你不要。”

他没有回答。他很清楚会招来责备。

“多瑞亚斯不允许我们干涉Angband的事。其中的原因我记得我跟你说过。”Beleg等了一会儿，见Turin仍不回答，叹了口气，“你与你的母亲和父亲一样倔强。但如果你想脱离多瑞亚斯，也要先学会作为一名‘猎人’应具备的一切素质。我记得这一点，我也对你说过。先沉住气，可以么？”

“我也不是小孩子了，也不是不明事理。”Turin微笑，很真实。只有你说的话我爱听。

下一秒他便被Beleg推了一下，再下一秒便是枪林弹雨。

他和Beleg在地上快速划过，在弹雨的短时间停歇回敬了几颗；同时以一根健在的柱子为防护。

他们交换眼神，分开两路，贴着焦黑的墙壁向门口跑去；子弹也追随着他们的脚步。对方不止一人，但他们的射击并不着急，貌似没想干掉他们。

射击停止了。Turin的后背紧挨着Beleg的。隔着衣服，他感受到身后人的呼吸和自己的一样波动起伏，但其幅度和力度却比自己的略小。

“不好意思，吓到你们了。”如单簧管低声部的声音从四面八方飘来，似很远，似很近。

“你是谁？”Beleg问；用他从来没听过的坚硬音调。

“把我们的声音录下来回去分析不就知道了。虽然你们也不会得到什么。”声音发出低笑；实际上颇好听，却在目前的情境下尤为诡异。

“你们为什么而来？”Beleg追问。

“我们会告诉你们？我们自己都不信。”

“多瑞亚斯的手伸得有点长呀。‘御者’开始关注你们了。我们还没想动你们。所以，好自为之。如果下次还看到你们在四处徘徊，我们可就要大开杀戒了。”又是一阵低笑，不过消逝渐远。

黑夜恢复了往常的寂静。

“‘御者’到底是谁？”他问。

Beleg没有回答。Turin能看到阴影之下Beleg的影子更黑更浓。

到了车上，出了多尔罗明驶入通往维林诺的高速，他扳着的脸才松开。

“多瑞亚斯要安静一段时间了。”

Turin突然明白，刚才的那个声音或许不是来警告他——一个还未冒头的杀手，是在警告整个多瑞亚斯。多瑞亚斯的活动扰醒了埋在他们身边、伸向他们的爪子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]这里是指木星和四个卫星，Jupiter
> 
> [2]本文设定Finarfin与Finwe仅是师徒关系，Finarfin家族归于Olwe且Olwe已辞世，澳阔隆迪的掌握者目前是Finarfin和Earwen（Olwe唯一的女儿）；文中的“the Swan”是Olwe家族的企业，主营数码和软件等
> 
> [3]借用了一下POI中Finch的“图书馆”


	3. Mosso  Poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章出现的CP：Melkor/Sauron（隐），Beren/Luthien（隐）
> 
> 注意：［……］为Sauron和Thuringwethil耳机通话的内容，“……”为普通电话通话和普通对话

Mosso Poco a poco - First Full Stuffle 03

 

 

他趴在柔软宽大的床上，身上只穿了一件单薄的浴衣；面前是电脑，为他展现数个窗口和无尽的数据，按当下的状态他只能趴着做事。昨夜的欲望过于炽热，燃起的火焰狂暴烧灼，掀起的风暴也猛烈持久。用Melkor的话来说则是——你的酒太烈，不宜多喝；但时而清冽时而醇浓的酒总让人不能自己，会迷乱地醉、自由地醉，然后古希腊的狄奥尼索斯[1]便在正确的时间带来疯狂。结果可想而知：下面直到现在，第二天的上午，还在疼，柔韧的腰也品尝到了何为酸痛。

身上还余留着他的感觉，某些地方的触感仍是新鲜的。他看着自己的指尖，仿若落在指尖上的亲吻是有型可见的；口里和唇上残留着清冽的淡香，希望它们一日都不会散去。

他甩甩及肩的头发，享受着头发亲吻脖子和肩膀附带的舒服的微微麻感。不整的浴衣在胸前咧开更大的口子，故意从肩上滑落少许吐露光滑的肩膀；还好一层薄被覆着下半身。

初春鲜有晴天，今日仍旧寒冷，却阻不住淡弱阳光的温度。Sauron望着手边的几束光，发了会儿呆，然后伸出手去徒劳地挑拨从天上落下的金色。他枕在未用到的手上，又让目光涣散出去飘向远处。

惊扰白塔调戏警局的大动作是Valaraukar的事，收集情报跟踪暗杀是Draugluin所带的部分Werewolves的事，与各势利周旋总领大局是Melkor的事，这么数来自己好似无事可做。

屏幕上的一个点闪了一下，遵循着街道开始画蓝色的线。他收回挑逗阳光的手。

他们做任何事都少不了技术支持，然而这件要事却是我负责的；当然不是时时刻刻与他们保持联系的琐事，是最根本的那种。他将消息发给那个红点，隐藏窗口。

Arda的网络系统三年前刚换过，议会不会大废周折再换一次。何况一年前针对Taniquetil的袭击所造成的伤口还在流血，各地积蓄已久的混乱趁势撒了更多的辣椒水；伤口久久不好会发炎，病原体入侵深入肉体，再引起高烧那么并发症也会跟着敲门了。但这都是议会的事，曾对他们说过警告；既然他们不愿觉醒，就别怪我的侵犯。

现在没有人执有他的一丝讯息。在白塔的那些早在一年前就被他亲手消除得干干净净，流入社会的那些则被他沿着网络为他画的捷径一个一个找到然后被动删除。假若有一天我死了，估计也没人会知道我的脸吧，除了上层的那些人，这样的话真是可惜；精致的嘴角悄悄向上微翘。

修长瘦削的手指奏着计算机独有的乐曲。只要那些人在网络上留下了信息，他这里都有显示。不过攻破明霓国斯的内网有点困难，某位高手已支撑那里的独立系统多年，具体的年份甚至比他的年龄还大。目前为止，多瑞亚斯会是Angband前进道路上的第二个挡路者，如果没有一些可爱又遭人憎恨的小意外的话。

［没那么早联系你就知道你会睡懒觉。］刚打开耳机，就冒出了带着笑的女声。

［别再向我抱怨跟踪的无聊。‘观察’是其他行动的基础。］他调了一下耳机的音量，其实刚才的声音有点小，［有新情况了？］

［一般是不会有的。除了我，多瑞亚斯安排了两位护花使者，就算有‘新情况’也几乎没有我什么事。看呀又一位打算上前搭话的傻瓜被警告了。我们可爱的法医魅力过人。］

他从容地操纵着电脑，监视着人们，没有埋怨对方因无聊而故意打破他的惬意。［我们说的貌似不是同一个‘新情况’。］

［开始跟踪的这几天我都没有机会和她打招呼。好在我从未被发现。］耳机另一边的人毫不理会自己老板的语句。Sauron不禁稍感烦躁地捋下头发。

 

Thuringwethil藏在人群中，前方不远是Thingol的掌上明珠Luthien。同时监视着三个人很是有趣，她瞥了一眼与自己“共同进退”的多瑞亚斯的两名教徒。这是一个传统的黑手党，不碰毒品，为弱小者提供帮助；在当下的社会里多瑞亚斯的教条显得有点过时，当然无法提起Thuringwethil的兴趣。

［Luthien在通电话。我觉得她并不是一个淑女，如果她拿起枪肯定有机会成为狠角色。像你一样出其不意。］她告诉耳机彼端的人，听到了轻笑。这个声音我喜欢，她想。

 

“爸爸，你答应过我，不会派人监视我。可我看后面那两位已经跟了我一个星期了，我也忍了一个星期了，尤其在刚才他们拉走了想跟我打招呼的实习生，而且是我的实习生。这让我的实习生怎么想！”

 

［有这样一个父亲真是累呀。］Thuringwethil评论。

［Thingol应该派专人监听她女儿的手机。］Boss歌手般的男声总是让她感觉很舒服。

［就像我们现在做的这样？强制配对她的手机然后能听到她所有的交流并跟踪她的每一步？你难道没听说Melian反对Thingol监督他们的女儿吗？］

 

“……你和妈妈答应过我……我现在就给妈妈打电话……”

 

［看吧，我有点同情Thingol了。］Thuringwethil又笑了起来，［她又拉住了跟踪她的教徒。］

 

“……你们现在必须离开……”

 

［喔，我喜欢她的个性。现在我有机会和她交朋友了。］

 

［慢慢跟着。］Sauron关掉了和Thuringwethil的联系。和这个女人说话有时真累。

他合上电脑，拔掉电脑连接地下巨型计算机的连线；粗细不一的几条黑线自动缩回地板下、三层阶梯旁的通道，蛰伏在暗中。

他走到落地镜边，褪下浴衣。二十一岁是个危险的年纪，他想。他对着镜子仔细观察着自己的脸。皮肤比以前还要好，身材也是。然后一个鬼脸破碎了静谧的美。

整个房间的一半均是被合金玻璃环绕。他转向只退去一半霜的落地玻璃，将手搭在上面体验丝丝彻骨寒意从指尖流入温热的体内——如果外界能看到室内的话他断然不会这样做的。

他喜欢窗外天边白雪覆顶或银白中露出少许乌黑岩壁的山峰上反射的光；温暖的淡阳被白雪反射后变冷了。他喜欢淡弱的阳光照在身上跳跃的感觉，似迎合着自己。

等他转身离去，落地玻璃上留下了一个大大的笑脸。

四十分钟后，隧道中车的路线即将与早已设定好、干扰交通局监控的虚拟路线重合。显示屏上的红色线路就是他强行送给国家网络监控系统的礼物。走那条路的车并不存在，监控当然也没有看见过它。但都没关系，只要中枢系统认定它有，下面提供再多疑问也没用。四年前他就发现了这个问题向议会提出疑问，议会却说Iluvatar思想自有评判。好吧，Iluvatar思想怎么想是它的事，对于这点我目前无可奈何。

很久没有自己一个人开车出去。说实话到Iluvatar系统掌控的地方需做好一切准备。手指尖贴上仿真皮的假指纹，脸上也要贴上一层人工脸皮，上面有干扰面部识别和凸显假身份的物质。至于全身也要清理干净，不能在外留下丝毫与总部及真实身份有关的东西。

认识Melkor的那一刻就注定要和网络监控敌对一辈子。不过他并不在意所有的辛苦和恼人的谨慎——毕竟那一位也正在和自己承受一样的事物。

于是监控自觉忽视了一辆从地下冒出来的黑色跑车。初春的天空仍旧酷似冬天聚拢着翻滚的云，它们在远处通天的高塔周围退散，恭敬地形成环状，圈圈围着Taniquetil上升到没有云彩、幽蓝的天际。

 

 

Eonwe的鞋跟在白塔的地板敲出声音。他其实十分讨厌白塔过于坚硬的地板，与鞋底紧妙的配合昭告着他的存在。

一年的无所作为（他自己这么觉得而已）反而让他升职了。虽然不必在情报局和监察部两点一线地跑，但天天在白塔内部各部门处喝茶进行云里雾里地交谈同时监督着各议员的活动貌似比从前还忙。还是旧日子比较好，没现在过于风光又多了许多危险但起码能多点自己的时间。

“Eonwe，好久不见你来这里。”Gwaihir爽朗的笑容进入眼帘，“今天难得清闲？”

Eonwe微笑着点头。

“没想到你也会来查监控。也是，有的时候我会想调查一些上面没有告诉自己的事。”

他挤出笑容故作轻松。

“这个地方我更熟悉，想看哪里的？”

“维林诺北边的入境监控。”

Gwaihir调出视频。“你是想看Angband。监视Angband是Thorondor的任务。你可以直接找他嘛。”

“他会盘问我很久。”

“看来是我太好人了。”

他点头。“我能问一下关于Helyanwe的事吗？”

他发觉对方对这个问题格外敏感，锐利的鹰眼稍显黯淡。

“一个不错的人。我和他是大学同学。他的专业让他更适合到Melkor手下工作。执行任务时手段凌厉，枪法很准。我并不善于识人。我也不清楚他为什么会离开。他很忠诚，有时的想法挺古典的，不知道这是不是他离开的理由。”Gwaihir的笑容很淡，失望又无奈，“Iluvatar思想选人时会根据现有数据测定该人的大致未来。”

“我们有相同的境遇，朋友。”Eonwe拍拍Gwaihir的肩。

他略微退后一小步，共事以来第一次认真打量Gwaihir。笔挺的西装，里面可能藏了数把武器。

并不是怀疑他，只是觉得奇怪，他告诉自己。数月前那个年轻人对自己说的话依然萦绕耳畔。

“嘿，你看那是什么？”Gwaihir的语气中带着率真的惊异，将Eonwe从沉吟中拉了回来。

一辆黑色的跑车从不知何处跃然路上。Gwaihir往前调了几个镜头并未寻见这辆车的身影。他记下了车牌。“扫描来的数据没什么特殊。”他将画面放大数倍，想看清驾驶员的面貌。“很不幸，刚好被挡住了，一连几个镜头都是。很狡猾。”他看着Eonwe，询问后者的看法。

“别告诉任何人关于这辆车的事。”Eonwe将手机锁定这辆车的车牌和所有合法车辆内部配备的信号发射装置的独有机号——绝大部分车主都不知道这样东西的存在。

“我为什么不选择报告我的上级？关于你。”

他走到门边头也不会地扬声说：“因为你太好人了。谢了，兄弟。”

Gwaihir粲然一笑。“对，我太好人了。反正它都知道。”

 

 

又换了件衣服，也换了口红的色系；Thuringwethil随便进一间商店任意借用是家常便饭，她会悄悄地还的。跟踪需要，她如是解释。

“谢啦。”她接过奶茶，送给服务生一个甜蜜的微笑。自己喝一杯，面前摆着摩卡蛋糕，一旁还放着打包的两杯咖啡和几个睡在纸盒中的甜甜圈。

几张桌子之外，Luthien坐在窗边抄写着什么。那是个窗边位，被跟踪者不时向外张望。她在等什么人，而且应该会在这里待很久。

Thuringwethil很快消灭了奶茶，瞅瞅被横切一半的蛋糕，从打包袋中拿出一杯咖啡，喝了起来；她吃什么都不胖，Draugluin说这不是优点是消化吸收不良的表现。

［猜猜多瑞亚斯的大小姐会和谁约会？］她问Sauron。

［我不觉得这是个好问题。］

 

“怎么了？”Luthien问电话那边的人。

另一方的声音很好，年轻又有磁性，如果没有明显尴尬的语调。“姐姐你公寓的门又不认识我了，麻烦你远程操控一下。”

“我这里不定时会换一套安全装置。你许久不来我的门当然会忘了你，除了我它对你们的记忆不到一秒。”Luthien给Turin发了他需要的东西。

“姐姐很失望我不常来？”

“不失望。”

“……”

 

［和她说话的好像是她的弟弟。嗯，我喜欢她的性格。］她又一次表达了对Luthien的个性的欣赏。

［Turin，Thingol的养子。之前给我们找过麻烦。］Sauron看着电脑显示的照片，数月前一个黑头发黑眼睛暗色调着衣的男生，拿着Magnum系列左轮手枪紧挨着一名白发青年。

［要不要把他也监视在列？］

［不。你看好Luthien就行了。］他移动图片，目光锁紧那名白发青年，单手敲击出一行文字发送出去。“我想他们都有资格参与接下来的游戏。”

 

 

Luthien已经或写或画了两个小时。咖啡厅半空，因为还未到下午茶的高峰时段。这家咖啡厅的曲奇做得非常正宗，而且背景音乐的格调也很高；现在播放的是巴赫第三号E大调小提琴与羽管键琴奏鸣曲[2]，小提琴的悠扬婉转配上全程有条不紊又清淡的羽管键琴，不失为中午安逸的消遣。

她抿口浓茶，看见窗外天空中一对白鸽飞过，羽翼反射着太阳的金光，无云的天则在翅膀的阴影中染上淡淡的蓝紫色。维林诺的鸟类愈发减少，自己也多有时日未见过出麻雀乌鸦以外的禽类了。

桌子上除去曲奇和浓茶，是文件夹和摊散的纸张，上面画着人体的骨骼或各个器官，旁边写满密密麻麻的说明。无聊的时候Luthien会画些生病或中毒或溃烂的器官和碎裂或烧酥或长久地埋在土地下的骨骼，在画的同时深切地研究它们。无聊的时候还可以对尸研所中的尸体做些数据分析，通过严格遵从实验时间所拍摄的照片。这让想搭讪的人不敢搭讪，让她不知道的几张桌之外能看到她手机内所有实时内容的Thuringwethil浑身不舒服。

“你好像等了很久。”Celegorm做了过来，然后便看到桌上精细的画作，“画得真不赖。我喜欢这个笔触。能用颜色标出这个可怜的被子弹射穿的器官的毁坏处会更好。”

Luthien笑着将Celegorm的手指一个一个轻轻掰开，拿回自己的画。“谢谢你的建议。我只是自己画着消磨时间。”

“师姐，不能总对师弟这么不客气。”

“我们只是在几个相同的班学过普通生物学和基础医学和解剖，就专业来说不算师出同门吧。”

Celegorm只能勉强绽出僵硬而礼貌的微笑。

 

［这个年轻人分泌的蛋白质质量真好[3]。］Thuringwethil悄悄拍了几张照片，发给了Sauron。

［说人话。］

［我说他长得真是俊俏。］听见Sauron没有回答，她补了几句，［不过你才是精美，脸上的皮肤比女人还好。不像Luthien对面那位，将照片放大几倍后能看见毛孔，你就几乎看不见。］

Sauron的脸因肉麻而染上红晕。应该只要觉察到这种话题的苗头就赶快制止她。［他是Tyelkormo Turkafinwe，Feanor的儿子。Iluvatar议会的非常驻议员，在Arda国立大学研究院有几个较高的职位，经常缺席。但背景远不只这么简单。也是一个经常躲避监控的人呀。还有，你能不能……矜持点。］

哈哈哈哈哈……Thuringwethil不禁在心里大笑。［当然了，我的Boss。］

 

Luthien从包中夹层中的另一个文件夹取出照片。“这些是那些人的遗骸。”

Celegom接过照片，左眉稍稍挑起。

“你可以从照片看出来，每一个的死相都很惨。你现在看的这个死于电椅，但在死前曾遭受严刑拷打，五条肋骨移位，八条断裂，四肢的骨头也很不好看，很明显在强忍着不出卖自己的队友。”

Celegorm摇摇头，叹了一口气。

“这一个是最早死亡的。死于爆炸。几乎没留下什么痕迹，现场也面目全非。你应该已经调查过了。”

他点头，照片中没有人形，只有勉强找到的些许骨渣。

“剩下的全部死于枪林弹雨。尸骸破败不堪。”他皱眉，“三个是分散处决的，尸体被丢到水库、自然保护区和民宅。另外四个集体死亡，尸体没有前三个相同死因的腐败严重，死于大街、众目睽睽之下。当时有路人被误伤，还好没有路人丧命。”

“没错，确实如此。有人出卖了他们。而且被杀时间相差蛮远的。去年一月第一个，二月，三月，四月，一个月一个。”她指指三个分散死亡的人和一摊骨渣的照片，“然后是七月的四个。”

“Barahir呢？应该不是他出卖的。会不会是Beren？”

“绝对不会是Beren。”Luthien的回答很坚决，令Celegorm很惊讶，随即而来的便是暗中的审视。“Barahir已被Angband宣布死亡。但没找到尸体。”

Celegorm再次点头。他没有问Luthien关于Beren的事，很明显提到Beren就已经引起了对方的警觉。

“那么就是除上述二者之外的那个始终毫无音讯的人了。关于他，交给我们就好了。谢谢你的合作。”他微笑。

 

［Turkafinwe的手机无法配对。而且他们不再说话，通过纸上的文字交流。］

［是么？这些你不必理了，交给我。］

［他们刚才分析得不错嘛。看来Luthien真的知道Beren的所在了。我们是不是应该出手了？］她问。

［不。现在不是振动多瑞亚斯的时候。］

 

“你们为什么不直接从上层抽取档案，议员先生？”他们收起纸笔，停下文字的交流，继续说话。

“我现在是以Silmarils案志愿者协会成员的身份调查。”

“他们与Silmarils有关系吗？”Luthien收回了所有的文件和纸张，盯着Celegorm的眼睛问。

“有没有关系你应该很清楚。之后再见啦，Luthien女士。”Celegorm收起照片和一些其他资料包括刚才交流的纸，装进上衣的内口袋，笑着离开。

Luthien紧盯着他离开的背影。她真心对这个外表光鲜内在云雾缭绕的俊俏学弟没有好感。

“哧溜——”众多文件中滑出了一张小信封，粉红色的，戳着一朵红艳的纸玫瑰。这家伙还好没忘了干正事，她想。

她从包里悄悄拿出一个小手电，以一个能让周围人以为她在包中努力翻找小物品的角度将“手电”调至紫外线照到信封上。

问你，新的约会地点在哪儿？

Luthien脸色煞白。可恶。

这句话的处理很简单，或添上或把所有的主语改为他：

他问你，他在哪儿

她看着这句话的真正涵义，指甲戳着肉疼。

迅速收拾完所有的东西，她离开了咖啡厅。

 

 

［出门看到我的车了吗？］

“当然。”Thrungwethil打开车门，看了一眼前座，“你都在前座放了些什么！”

前座摆着一台笔记本电脑和一台定位信号干扰器。电脑连接满各种线路，线路的另一端则是驾驶座和副驾驶座前方的数个端口；驾驶座旁的屏幕中则与电脑同步地运行相同的程序，其下方也是一个键盘，Sauron的右手正搭在上面。

“开车要专心。”Thuringwethil调整到最舒服的坐车姿势，一边观察着Luthien。

Luthien叫上一辆出租车，和司机说了几个短句后坐进车里。

“她将去欣赏一场大提琴音乐会，Dearon的主场，西瑞安瀑布旁的中心音乐厅。”Sauron说。

“那里的音乐会不是一般都在晚上举行吗？而且那个地方在多瑞亚斯的地盘的边界。”她递上仅余的一杯咖啡。

Sauron接过。“你一定喝了四杯。”

“我的Boss总是很聪明。谁叫Luthien在那里待了那么久，先打包好的那两杯我已经喝完了。这里还有甜甜圈。”

Sauron微微一笑，并没有接话的意思。“Dearon，道上的人都知道他是多瑞亚斯的人。Thingol肯定不希望他的女儿深更半夜还在外面走。时间也是可以调的。”

“看样子你准备把我送过去呀。”

“我买了两张票。Dearon的大提琴拉得不错。”

 

楼顶的风撕扯他的脸和头发，远没有地面上的同类随和。Celegorm望着Luthien坐上车远去，也看到了刚才那个几张桌外喝了数杯咖啡的女人跟了出来坐上一辆昂贵的黑车。很明显是一个惯常的跟踪者，奇怪的是她坐进的车并没有追随Luthien而去，难道是多疑了？他靠在楼顶的铁丝网，微微歪着脖子，甩出一副墨镜戴上；不知从何时起，他养成了思考问题稍稍歪着脖子的习惯，但无伤大雅，反而给平时狡猾嬉闹的自己添上几分呆气。

“看乌鸦飞么？”

Celegorm没有看向来者；对方所在的位置恰好遮住照向Celegorm的光。“想不想我向你科普一遍乌鸦的生活习性？”

“谢谢，不必了。这些我可以轻易地搜索到，而且一清二楚，网络不会对我卖关子。你的墨镜真难看，什么时候才换？”

他抬起他专门找人定制的墨镜，挑起眉毛，冲对方眨眨眼睛。“你觉得卖关子的我比它们好之时。”

对方微笑。“新的指示。”他递给Celegorm一张纸条。

“哎呀，这世道，逼人用回除语言外最初的信息传递方式。”他接过纸条，看完之后拿出打火机点燃纸张，然后看着带着金红边花的灰烬向下方的路人飘去。“不告诉她吗？”他指Luthien。

“‘乌鸦’给她的信说明了。”

“不是吧，有些东西他没有告诉她。”

“她不能知道太多。”

他会意地点头，但还是故意做了一个讽刺他人对美女态度不好的表情。“那个信封的颜色真‘漂亮’，没想到‘乌鸦’还有这种癖好。”

“你别想多了。情书是最好的掩饰方法之一。”

Celegorm回敬了一个夸张的笑容。“他们还要玩代号游戏玩到什么时候？很唾弃这种幼稚的玩法。”

“很快就会不幼稚了。但是代号要用到永远，直到所有事情结束。”来者的语气变得严肃。

“是吗？不是用到暴露之时吗？”Celegorm望进来者铁灰色的眼睛，“Nelyo？”

 

 

她走进女厕，厕所里没有人。

她从包中拿出一小瓶香水和一封粉红色、戳着红色纸玫瑰的信封。取出的信纸也是粉红色的，纤细秀气的字体夺人眼目。

不是Turkafinwe的字，看来是他的亲笔指示；事态严重了。她皱眉。

她快速将所有的信息点牢牢输入大脑。随着对指令理解的深入，略长的尖指甲凭借手掌的用力和搓揉，狠狠抠进质量极好的纸张。她忍住怒火，深吸几口气让自己平复。

她看着镜子里的自己，才发觉自己的眼神是多么可怕；黑亮的眸子缺失往常的清澈伶俐，反而被一种怪异的肃杀取代。

她不再看自己，拿起那一小瓶香水。“嗤——”，中心蓝色外围橙红的火焰从香水喷口钻出，饕餮着信和信纸，贪婪地食饮而尽。余下的灰烬掉落盆盂，被水流冲散。

收拾干净后，她照着镜子。依旧是干练的职业装束，她整理下方才因步履匆匆而被风扰乱的黑柔长发。

几分钟后，她换了个人似的，带着微笑悠闲地走出。

离Dearon的音乐会正式开始还有十四分零九秒。

“抱歉，小姐。”撞到自己的人匆忙道歉又匆忙离去，以至于自己根本来不及看清他的脸。

她差点怔住。难道是我的幻觉？背影和声音格外熟悉。

当她再走向自己的座位时，手里多了一片折叠整齐的小纸。

“小姐，您的座位在这边。”服务人员脸上挂着职业微笑，套着白色手套的手指引着她。于是手中又多了一张折叠整齐的小纸。

最近给我信息的人有点多。她狠狠地握紧拳头，任由小纸在挤压下扭曲变形。

 

［我真的对古典音乐提不起丝毫兴趣。］Thuringwethil悄悄对Sauron抱怨。

［很快就要到著名段落了。匈牙利第五号狂想曲是勃拉姆斯的代表作之一，Dearon演绎得真不错。］他没有给Thuringwethil插话的时间，［给你的家伙不赖吧。］

［用起来应该相当顺手。］她悄悄抚摸腰间的枪。

［小心呦，那是刚研发出来的。感谢你主动参与实验了。］

 

 

Sauron，原来你在这儿。

欣赏音乐的同时Eonwe观察着Sauron，在音乐厅的角落座位、被跟踪者无法看到的地方。

他注意到上Sauron的车的那个女人，也注意到她在跟踪Luthien。但他们想跟踪Luthien得到什么，不在他的考虑范围内；他只要看看Sauron想做什么就够了。

中场休息，众多观众起身。音乐厅从掌声呼啸过后的安静由最为细小的声音开始逐渐上旋至喧嚣。人影重重，这种时候是被跟踪者甩掉尾巴的好时机。

他跟随Sauron出场，对方也在他意料之内，没有像其他观众去到厕所或是露台等空旷处休息。那个青年四处徘徊，到书店翻翻书，或是站在落地窗前望向远方。

二十分钟后，音乐会的下半场即将开始，不规则运动的人们汇聚为流，向同一个大门涌去。Eonwe盯着Sauron，青年没有丝毫回去的意思。等人潮逝去，寂静充斥着耳膜，落地窗前的人才开始挪动脚步。他跟着他走进楼梯间，任由暗影的爪子抓住裤腿和手然后不由分说地将之与它们融为一体。没想到音乐厅还有隐秘窄小的楼梯，直达工作人员才会去往的地方。他已习惯将全身所有的声响降到最小，脚跟不挨地的同时保持着从容；夜色使前方的人如近乎透明，明灭疏忽，留下反射光的双眼不停暴露自己的存在。

尽头是音乐厅的尖顶。夜晚的风携手雨割划着双颊，Eonwe看见他跟踪许久的人站在栏杆边，风从那人处吹来，金色的头发在风中闪耀。他在等什么？Eonwe问自己。一定准备着手执行什么，譬如一些令自己措手不及的事。按照节目的预告，已经过了几首Dearon自己的乐曲，但风中的青年仍旧没有丝毫动作。

或许不应该胡乱揣摩，诡计多端的人不可能永远在设局。他无声地向他靠近；仿佛永恒的雨夜令他不禁有些疑惑：究竟是谁在靠近谁？

有点不对劲。

“晚上好，Eonwe。”

青年回眸，惊鸿一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]狄奥尼索斯（古希腊语Διόνυσος，Dionysos；英语：Dionysus），古希腊神话中的酒神，与古罗马人信奉的巴克科斯（拉丁语：Bacchus）相对应。古希腊色雷斯人信奉的葡萄酒之神，不仅握有葡萄酒醉人的力量，还以布施欢乐与慈爱在当时成为极有感召力的神；推动了古代社会的文明并确立了法则，维护着世界的和平，护佑着希腊的农业与戏剧文化；专属酒神的戴欧尼修斯狂欢仪式是最秘密的宗教仪式。
> 
> 此处取了狄奥尼索斯带来欢乐（狂欢）之意。
> 
> [2]Johnny Sebastian Bach : Sonata for Violin and Harpsichord No.3 in E, BMV 1016 个人觉得很好听，可以去听一下
> 
> [3]其实没有太大的科学依据。不过生物学学生之间有这个玩笑，说好看的人体内合成的蛋白质质量比较好（外在表现，皮肤和分泌物什么的）


End file.
